


Too Far Gone

by fandom_penguin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Sad, TW: Self Harm, oliver/Roy bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_penguin/pseuds/fandom_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's thoughts about his past and non existent future as he gives himself up in Oliver's place. (Mostly based on Roy and Oliver's brotherly relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

Roy has never been the strong one. Sure, he could out on a front of being tough and thick skinned, but if he was being honest with himself, he was an emotional wreck.  


He never showed anyone the real Roy Harper and deep inside he recognized that it was one of his faults, but living in the Glades made him grow up tough. Emotions were weakness. He learned that fast.  


He can't help to think that's why he's in the situation he is right now. If he could have been more vulnerable and opened up with Oliver, maybe Oliver would have realized that he shouldn't make stupid ass decisions. That more people's lives rested on The Arrow's, hell even Oliver's, shoulders than he knew. But no, Oliver had turned himself into the police as the vigilante, without realizing what he was causing.  


Roy promised himself he wouldn't. Not after all Oliver had done for him. Oliver had rescued him and recreated him to be better, to be someone to help others. And now here he was back at the beginning, without a mentor or friend and with a knife. Sure the friendless part is a little extreme because he has Thea, Felicity, and Diggle, but they could only carry so much of his burden. They just wouldn't be able to understand like Oliver would.  


It just seemed that no matter how hard he tried he always ended up the same. Nobody could fix him. He took the blade and slashed at his thighs. He felt the relief that ensued followed by immediate guilt. He had sworn he wouldn't, yet he did. He could almost imagine the look of disappointment on Oliver's face, causing him to drop the knife. No, Oliver had never found out about this dirty little secret, and he never would. Oliver probably already thought he was screwed up enough.  


He payed no attention to the blood pooling down the side of his legs and did what he hadn't in a while. He cried. He felt the sobs echo through his whole body as he put his head in his hands and thought of what his life meant.  
To him, his life was useless. He was doing no good for anyone. So why should he live a free life, opposed to Oliver who was helping people everyday. And besides, Oliver had Felicity to go back to. He has no one. Thea was strong and didn't need him. She proved that when she left him. She would get over him. He was sure.  


His thought of suicide left him as another idea came into his mind. One that he could leave doing good. He sure as he'll wasn't a hero, but maybe he could try. He was going to switch places with Oliver.  


His first instinct was to call Felicity and Diggle, but he couldn't. They would never let him. He knew Felicity saw him as a brother and it would break her heart, but one day maybe she would understand why. And Diggle was like a parental figure to him. He was always there when need be and he would be angry when he first found out, but he would get past it. Life would go on without him.  


He resolved himself to get up and do what was necessary. He cleaned the blood off his legs letting his fingers trace over the older scars first and then the new ones. He was doing the right thing. He was toxic and had to be put away. He changed into new clothes and headed down to the foundry for the one thing he would need to convince the officers: the suit.

>>

As soon as he made it to the foundry, he checked that no one was there before preceding with his plan. He took the Arrow suit off of the mannequin and, although it was a little loose, put it on. He looked on the last screen Felicity had pulled up before she left to visit Oliver before he was transported to see the route the police had planned on taking. He studied it for a couple seconds and started heading towards the door grabbing the bow before leaving.  


The only troublesome part was going to be making it in the small window where he can intercept the police car, but he manages to get there before they do and perch on a building to wait as he watches the flashing lights draw closer.  


He takes a deep breath and he can feel himself give off a slight smile because despite everything else, he has gotten one thing right. The lights draw close enough and he takes the bow and launches a rope arrow to attach to a building across the street and then uses the bow to slide down the rope. He reaches the halfway point of the rope and tilts the bow so he can successful jump off with it.  


He feels the air blow around him as he goes into free fall and then lands on top of the inmate transfer car, denting it and successfully causing enough commotion to make the driver stop.  


He jumps off the roof of the car before the back doors open and stands where the cop cars have haphazardly parked in an effort to surround him. He holds his hands up and can see the doors behind him of the transfer car open up. His back is to Oliver but he can feel the weight of his glare.  


He holds his hands up in a surrender position as cops aim their guns. He lays down the bow, with a loud shout of "I'm the real arrow." Immediately more police surround him to handcuff him.  


As the police turn him around and force him on the ground to handcuff him, they take off the hood. He gains enough courage to meet Oliver's stare as the police force him to stand up. The last thing he sees before he is shoved into the back of a car is the distraught look on Oliver's face as he realized it was Roy.  


He knows it all will be okay though because his mission was accomplished. He can rest easy now knowing he did one good deed. He saved Oliver like Oliver had saved him once. Maybe one day Oliver will understand that.


End file.
